Hermano Mayor
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Perder a alguien es muy triste, lo se, no es fácil estar solo, ni es fácil acostumbrarse a que ya no esta. En especial si el era la única persona que te entendía y te cuidaba.


_**Hoy vengo con otro fic de la mejor pareja de hermanos que conozco, Ace y Luffy…**_

_**Espero que les guste, y se lo dedico a ellos, por favor comenten, gracias **___

Perder a alguien es muy triste, lo se, no es fácil estar solo, ni es fácil acostumbrarse a que ya no esta. En especial si el era la única persona que te entendía y te cuidaba.

Desperté una noche, con una pesadilla, era el momento en el que su vida había terminado. Me pare, y Salí a cubierta, hacia mucho frió, pero, por algún motivo, no lo sentí.

Mire las estrellas, sin preocupación, hasta que vi una estrella fugaz, no se por que, pero sonreí al verla. Alce la voz diciendo.

_Hola, Ace ¿Cómo estas? – _Mi sonrisa brillaba cada vez mas hasta que vi que, desde la estrella mas brillante y grande, bajar una nube luminosa y misterios - _¿Ace? – _Pregunte, no estaba seguro que era, pero algo dentro de mi, me hizo reaccionar así.

_¡Luffy! – _Se escucho su voz, poco a poco tu cuerpo fue tomando forma y cada vez estaba mas sorprendido, es que ¡Eras tu! ¡Ace! Parado enfrente de mí cuando en realidad hace unos años, tú… tú habías muerto a manos del almirante Akainu ¿Y quien sabe? Quizás por mi culpa, por distraerme por un preciado pedazo de papel que me habías dado, que luego de tu muerte, se quemo junto con mis sentimientos.

Si tengo a alguien por que seguir viviendo, es por mis nakama, por mi sueño y por la promesa que hice a Shanks.

_¿Ace? ¿Eres tú? – _Pregunte confiado

_Si soy yo, Luffy ¡CUANTO TIEMPO! La última vez que nos vimos, fue en la guerra - _¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? En esa guerra, fue donde nos vimos por ultima ve, y donde moriste. Mi vista se nublo a acusa de las lagrimas, algunas ya escapaban y recorrían mis mejillas - _Oi, Luffy ¿Recuerdas ese juego? –_

_¿Cuál de todos? – _Pregunte mientras me sacaba las lagrimas de mi cara con mi remera

_Luffy ¿Por qué estas triste? -¡No estas feliz de verme? – _Pregunto sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa

_No… no es eso – _Lo mire serio – _Es que… lloro de felicidad, quería verte hace mucho, y nunca pensé que nos veríamos en Arabasta, y nunca creí que la próxima vez que te viera seria, al mismo tiempo, la ultima – _

_Yo tampoco pensé eso, pero así se dio – _Respondes acercándoteme – _Yo no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, no es que desera la muerte, solo no quería que tu sueño se termine, pasaste una de las pruebas mas difíciles, el abuelo, Grap – _Reíste y me abrazaste – _Pero en ese caso, podrías seguir intentándolo; La muerte – _Hiciste una pausa – _No es así, una vez que te toca, tus sueños, metas y nakama, desaparecen – _Suspiras dejándome sin aliento, sin saber que decir, mis ojos no paran de llorar pero mi corazón siente, nuevamente, el calor, de un hermano mayor que alguna vez sintió – _Luffy… Debo irme, allá me esperan – _Me sueltas y miras la estrella por la cual viniste

_¡Ace! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¿Verdad? – _

_Claro, algún dia – _Me sonríes –_ Solo espero que sea en un largo tiempo –_ Te mire, y suspiraste, no entendía a lo que te referías con "espero que sea en un largo tiempo" – _Luffy, nunca desees la muerte, ni en broma, nunca la llames y no pierdas las esperanzas de vivir, no te entregues a ella, nunca – _Sonríes, te alejándote unos pasos de mi

_Pero, Ace ¡¿A dónde vas? – _Pregunte preocupado

_Luffy – _Me sonríes - _¿Ves esa estrella?_ – Me preguntas mientras apuntas a una enorme y brillante estrella que se encuentra cerca de la luna – _Ahí, ven todos lo que se van, Luffy, te estaré esperando, algún dia nos volveremos a ver, en mucho tiempo – _

Te transformaste en la mis a nube misteriosa como en la que llegaste y subiste por los aires hasta llegar a la misma estrella la que me habías señalado.

Contemple la estrella por un segundo, y un sonreí, luego baje la vista y grite:

_¡ACE, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, EN MUCHOS AÑOS! – _

Luego, fui a dormir, nuevamente, para soñar con aventuras, tuyas y mías, donde los dos éramos piratas (aunque ya lo éramos) Y surcábamos los mares, encontrándonos con Sabo

¿Será que me visitas en los sueños?

_**Bueno gracias por leer, y ojala les haya gustado, este es mi tercer One Shot, de ellos dos, ojla puedan leer los otros dos:**_

_**.- What if**_

_**.- Lonely Day**_


End file.
